When Ryan's Gone
by Tag Team Publishing
Summary: Ryan sees Troy changing and definitely NOT for the better.  Cowritten with a friend of mine.  Chapter 3 is up!
1. Gotta Go My Own Way

"**When Ryan's Gone"**

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing!

**Rating:**  
T [R (for homosexuality)

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance/Angst

**Pairing:**  
Tryan (Troy/Ryan) Yes, that's slash, folks! No likey? Don't read the fic!

**Warnings:**  
This story contains homosexuality and is not for homophobics.

**Notes:**  
This story is being co-authored with a friend of mine. The idea to write the story was hers, not mine!

Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Ryan sat alone at home, waiting for Troy to come by to pick him up for their date. Checking the clock, he noted that it read 7:00. Troy had said he would be there at six. By now, Ryan knew he wasn't coming. Troy was never this late. Although, he had been slipping in the punctuality department ever since Ryan's own father set him up with the U of A Redhawks. Ryan sighed. He knew that this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for Troy-if the Redhawks liked what they saw, he could get a scholarship. But, still...Should he have to take a backseat to Troy's future? A future which Troy and he had talked about living together? Heading upstairs to his bedroom, he undressed and started a shower. Stepping into the shower, Ryan continued to allow the warm water cascade down his body, slightly relieving him of his stress. With the sound of the running water filling his ears, Ryan had not heard his cellphone ringing in the bedroom attached to the bathroom.

Troy was sitting in the bleachers after a game with the Redhawks, taking a waterbreak. Checking his phone, he noted the clock on it read 7:00 p.m. _Shit...Ryan!..._He thought to himself. He quickly dialed the blonde's number, hoping to smooth things over with him. After listening to the phone ring and then voicemail answering, Troy just hung up the phone and went back to his next game with the Redhawks, promising himself to call Ryan back.

Ryan stepped out of the shower feeling somewhat refreshed. Deciding that the night was still young, he decided to run over to the country club to see what everyone else was up to. Without glancing at it, Ryan grabbed his cellphone and returned downstairs. Entering the garage, Ryan climbed into his car and left for Lava Springs. Upon his arrival, he ran into Taylor and Gabriella.

"Hey, Ryan...Not goin' out with Troy tonight, afterall?" Gabriella asked curiously. Turning to face the two girls pulling up in a golf cart, Ryan replied "He never showed. I'm sure he has a good reason, though." He said, subconsciously trying to convince himself more than anything. Nodding, Gabriella replied "Yeah, I'm sure you're right...So, you goin' to the baseball game?" Shaking his head, Ryan replied "I'm not staff...I wasn't invited..." "Come on, everyone's invited..." Gabriella coaxed.

Gesturing to the backseat of the golf cart, Taylor replied "Hop in!" Thinking about it a moment, Ryan realized he had nothing better to do, so, he replied "All right..." After Ryan climbed in the backseat, Taylor took off again, resuming her journey to the baseball field. Upon their arrival, Ryan stepped out of the golf cart to be greeted by Chad who invited him to play in the game. _Well...If Troy can have his fun, why can't I? _Ryan thought to himself. And, with that, the game began.

Meanwhile, back in the gym at the U of A, Troy was gathering his things as everyone got ready to call it a night. Picking up his phone, he decided to call Ryan again. Three rings and the same result as last time. Sighing, Troy hit the showers and, after getting dressed, headed over to the country club to see if anyone had seen or heard from Ryan.

Upon arriving at the country club, Troy watched as everyone left the baseball field at the end of the game. Walking by the pool, he spotted Ryan and Gabriella. "Hey!" he called. "Hey!" Ryan replied cheerfully. The game had definitely lifted his spirits somewhat, and, seeing Troy helped a bit. "I'll just leave you guys to it..." Gabriella replied as she made a discreet exit. After a brief awkward silence, Troy spoke up "So, I uh...I tried to call...Got hung up at the gym." Sighing softly, Ryan just replied "Hey, my dad says you're doing great with those college guys...". Silently, he was praying that Troy would say something to the effect of Ryan being more important and some sort of sincere apology. "Yeah...Yeah, they're awesome...Playin' with them's like bein' in a whole other world..." Let down, yet again. "Good...I'm glad you're enjoying yourself..." Ryan replied, his spirits sinking yet again.

Sensing something was wrong, Troy stepped closer to Ryan, taking his hands in his own as he asked "Is everything okay?" Nodding, Ryan lied "Yeah, everything's fine..." Not really believing him, Troy replied "Listen...I'm really sorry about tonight. I was really looking forward to spending the evening with you...Just...Things just got kinda crazy at the gym and time got away from me...I promise I'll make it up to you, though..." Sighing, Ryan decided he'd had enough of Troy's empty promises to 'make it up to him' and asked "Really...Don't strain yourself, slick..."

Confused, Troy asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Sighing, Ryan pulled away from Troy and added "It means that you've made that promise more times than I can count, Troy! You had all these plans for us this summer! Where are they now, huh? Where's the Troy Bolton I fell in love with?..." Ryan had to pause to take a steadying breath as he added "...You've changed Troy..."

Stepping close to Ryan again, Troy replied "Hey...I'm still me...I'm just working on the scholarship thing and you know that!" Ryan could feel the sting of tears as he replied "But, if along the way, you act like someone you're not, then pretty soon, that's who you become!" Troy could not believe what he was hearing. "I told you, I'm still me!" He insisted. Staring at Troy in disbelief, Ryan replied "Missing dates?! Blowing off your friends?! If that's you, then it's good to know-" "Look! I meant what I said...About movies and summer and just being together!" Troy interrupted, lightly grabbing Ryan by the shoulders, hoping to drive his point home. And failing miserably.

Sadly, Ryan replied "I'm sure you did...At the time...But...Troy...We both know you're not the man that made those promises." Troy just stared in disbelief. _This can't be happening...He can't be doing what I think he's doing...Can he? _He thought to himself, confused. His question was answered soon enough when Ryan took his hand in his and began singing a sad song.

"_I gotta say what's on my mind  
Somethin' about us doesn't seem right, these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say  
but I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to gray  
And it's just too hard. to watch it all slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today  
Cause I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way"_

Troy could not believe what he was hearing. It was true. Ryan was leaving him. He stood, numb, frozen to his spot as Ryan disappeared into the locker room. Finding the strength to move again, he stood outside the locker room and heard the soft sad sound of his boyfriend crying as he continued to sing the painful ballad. Troy heard the crying and ached for it, but, knew he probably was not meant to hear it in the first place, so, he stayed where he was until he watched Ryan emerge on the other side of the locker room. Running to catch up to him, he sang back to him.

"_What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?"_

Ryan listened as Troy sang to him. He knew Troy would do something like this if he ever tried to leave, but, he did not have a choice. Troy had forced this upon both of them. Ryan took another steadying breath as he sang back.

"_What about trust?"_

Troy could not believe that Ryan did not trust him anymore. Though, deep down he knew should not have been all that surprised by this. He had not exactly given the guy a whole lot of reasons to trust him. He continued singing to the beautiful blonde he was still in love with, despite the way he had been treating him lately. He sang the truth. He sang from his heart.

"_You know I never wanted to hurt you."_

Ryan knew Troy was telling him the truth, that he had never meant to hurt him. But, it did not do anything to ease the pain. He hated the hurt look in Troy's beautiful blue eyes. But, in the end, he knew what he had to do.

"_What about me?"_

Troy hated himself for making Ryan feel that way. He knew he had done the one thing he had sworn to never do. He had hurt Ryan. He had hurt the only person he ever truly loved. At that point, he prayed for the Earth to just open up and swallow him whole. _I'd settle for curling up in a corner and dying..._ He thought to himself as he continued singing.

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

Ryan pressed on, before he could change his mind. He had to do it. No matter how much it hurt, he to break-up with Troy. Determined, he pressed on.

"_I gotta leave, but, I'll miss you..."_

In that moment, Troy knew it was really over as he sadly echoed.

"_...I'll miss you..."_

From that point on, the two boys voices mingled in sad dance of love and pain. Neither of them wanting it to, but, both knowing it would happen. They would finish and go their own ways.

"_So I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
**Why do you have to go?**  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
**Trying to understand**  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
But at least for now  
**I want you to stay**  
I gotta go my own way"_

With the end of the final line, Troy felt his hands slowly slip from Ryan's and, in that instant, felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Staring at Ryan, Troy watched as the tears flowed freely down the blonde boy's face. Unable to take it any longer, he turned and ran back to his truck. Running as fast as he could, hoping to escape the pain, but, knowing he could never escape it.

As they finished the song, Ryan let Troy's hands slowly slip out of his grasp, feeling his heart shatter at their absence. Returning the brunette's gaze, he watched a steady stream of tears flowing down his beautiful cheeks and knew it was done. Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans were now just that. Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans. They were no longer Troy & Ryan. But, two seperate people. Watching as Troy turned and ran in the direction of his truck, Ryan mirrored the action, running back to his car. Both boys fired up their engines and sped off in the direction of their homes.

Arriving at his home, Ryan ran inside and upstairs to his room, where he threw himself onto the bed and cried into his pillow, his sobs muffled slightly. He had been too caught up in his misery to notice his sister walk in. He only noticed her once she sat on the side of his bed, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. "What happened? What's wrong, Ry?"

Ryan was trembling with sobs as he explained what happened with Troy. Sharpay had had a feeling for a while now that it would come to this between the two lovers, but, had not wanted to say anything. She knew that Ryan would not have believed her. Instead, she replied "Hey...You never know...This may be just the kind of wake-up call Troy needed to get his act together. Maybe you lit a fire under his ass to get things straightened out in his life...There could still be a future for you two, yet..." She stated, trying to give her twin a shred of hope.


	2. Stress Release Part 1

"When Ryan's Gone"

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing!

**Rating:**  
T [R (for homosexuality)

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance/Angst

**Pairing:**  
Tryan (Troy/Ryan) Yes, that's slash, folks! No likey? Don't read the fic!

**Warnings:**  
This story contains homosexuality and is not for homophobics.

**Notes:**  
Hey guys! I'm the MIA friend that she's writing the fic with. We'll alternate doing chapters so the next one she writes and then I write Chapter Four etc. etc. well enjoy and sorry for the wait!

Chapter Two: Stress Release Part One

Troy let out a yell of frustration and slammed his bedroom door shut as he ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair, messing it up in the process.

Flinging himself down onto his bed he reached under it and pulled out a picture of Ryan and him that had been taken the month before. They had been trying to take a nap in Ryan's back yard when Sharpay had snapped the pictured of them, proclaiming them the cutest couple at East Side High.

Ryan had muttered something about revenge against his older twin when Troy had pulled him into a kiss making him forget about the reason he wanted to kill his beloved twin.

Troy growled an oath out under his breathe and decided to see if he could work off some of his anger on the basketball court, hopefully wearing himself out to the point of pure exhaustion so that he could fall asleep without trouble.

Once on the court he began performing layouts that would have made a pro tired, followed by a tough set of suicides, exhausted but not caring he kept going, this time shooting the ball towards the hoop, doing one push up, and then catching the rebound only to repeat the process.

As Troy fell into a mindless rhythm his phone rang. He recognized the ring tone as the one he had set for Gabriella.

"Hey Gabby." He said as he sat down beside the court, whipping sweat from his brow.

"Hey Troy, you going to be ok?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

Troy sighed. Not really wanting to have the same conversation he'd have with himself a million times in the past hour.

"Yeah Gabby, I'll be fine I just need some time is all." He said, hoping to rush her off the phone.

"Well we have the night off, why don't we go down to that new shrimp and steak place that opened up, my treat." She said, a cheerful tone in her voice.

Troy glanced at his watch and then nodded his head.

"That's fine Gabriella. I need out of this house anyway. Just give me thirty minutes to get a shower and the I'll pick you up." He said as he stood up and headed inside his house toward the shower. "Well I'll let you go so you can get ready. See you in a bit Gabs."

Hanging up his phone he quickly striped and hopped in the shower, hissing as the hot water cascade down his body. As the water flowed down the drain so did most of his tension from the day. After a quick scrub and shampoo he cut the water and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked towards his room, which was adjacent to the bathroom.

Reaching his closet he pulled out a red sweater and a pair of gray slacks quickly throwing them on as he tried to find his shoes. Once both shoes where located he quickly finished dressing, running a comb through his damp hair.

As he grabbed his keys off the table by the front door his dad walked through the foyer.

"Where you headed champ?" he asked, noticing his son's attire.

"Gabby and I were going to go out to eat to celebrate the team's win on Friday." He said, the lie quickly coming to his tongue. Coach Bolton nodded his head and yelled after his son to drive safely as he darted out the door.

Arriving at the Montez's right before the thirty minute mark he was surprised to see Gabriella sitting on the hood of her mom's van. As she slid into the front seat of his car he gave her a quick hug.

"Gorgeous, as always Gabby." He whispered in her hair before pulling out of the drive way and towards the restaurant. As they drove Troy's free hand found a lose strand of her hair to play with. As they pulled up at the restaurant Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm and stopped him from getting out of the truck.

"Troy, just so you know, if anything where to happen tonight, no one would have to know about it. Not Ryan, not Sharpay, not Taylor." She said whispering the last part which caused Troy to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you and Taylor finally going out?" he asked as he gave her a don't lie to me look that could set anyone straight. Her blush was all he needed to see to know the answer to that question as he laughed.

"About time!" he said as he got out of his truck, running around to open the door for Gabby.

"You're not mad I didn't tell you first?" she asked as if she where a child being scolded.

"God girl, it's your own business. Looks like I win the beat though. Sharpay thought you'd fall for her while I was going for you falling for Taylor." He said, dodging her arm as she reached to swat his arm.

Offering her his arm again this time she took it with a smile as he led her into the restaurant. Once the hostess led them to their table they where talking like nothing had happened, which Troy was happy for. They talked all throughout the meal about their significant other, or former other in Troy's case.

When they gestured for the bill the waiter came back with a small grin.

"Ms. Evans has already taken care of the bill. Have a good night." He said with a bow as he led the out of the restaurant.

Once back on the road Troy gave Gabby a long, hard look before he spoke again.

"Gabby, I've only known you a few months but it feels like forever. I know you would do anything for you and I'd like to ask that in return." He paused taking a deep breathe stealing himself for her acceptance or rejection of what he was about to ask.

"Would you mind spending the night? I don't feel like being alone." He asked as his eyes conveyed the true meaning behind his words.

_End Chapter Two_

_AN: I'll just leave the reader and Brit with a nice cliffhanger to respond too. Don't kill me to bad sis._

_Marie_


	3. The Day You Went Away

**When Ryan's Gone**

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing!

**Rating:**  
T (PG-13)

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance/Angst

**Pairing:**  
Tryan

* * *

The Day You Went Away

Later that evening, back at his house, Troy had just finished setting up the guest room for Gabriella to use when he turned back to face her. "So, you wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked, desperate to get his mind off of everything that had happened between him and Ryan, earlier that evening.

Nodding, Gabriella replied "Sure...Do you have anything scary?" She asked. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped when she saw Troy's confused expression. "What? A girl can't enjoy a scary movie?" She asked, in fake offense.

Shaking his head, Troy replied "Well, yeah...It's just a little surprising, that's all..." Troy replied. Turning to rummage through his DVD rack, Troy pulled out one of his favorite movies. Facing back to Gabriella, he held up his choice to seek if she would agree with him. "How about this one?" He asked, holding up the movie, _Saw II_. He watched as Gabriella nodded her agreement. Taking the DVD into his room, as it was the closest DVD player, he took the dis out of the case and put it in the machine. Picking up his remote, he waited for Gabriella to join him as he laid back on the bed.

Before pressing 'play', he turned to her and said "Why don't you go ahead and start the movie while I go get us some snacks for later?" Nodding, Gabriella took the remote and started the movie.

Going downstairs, Troy had the misfortune of running into his father in the kitchen. "Hey, Sport!" Jack Bolton greeted his son.

"Hey, dad." Troy replied, blandly. Jack noticed his son acting strangely. He seemed distant, like he had a lot on his mind.

"What's Gabriella doin' here? I figured if you'd have anybody over, it'd be Ryan" He added, jovially. He watched as Troy froze at the mention of Ryan's name and as he just stared at the floor. In that moment, he knew he had found what was bothering Troy. Although, he didn't know exactly what had happened between the two young men, he knew it had to have been serious and that it couldn't have been good. Jack Bolton wasn't a blind man. He wasn't stupid either. He could see how deeply Troy and Ryan cared for and loved each other. So, he couldn't figure out what could have happened to make his son this upset.

"You wanna talk about it, Sport?" Jack asked his son. The tone in his voice told Troy that his father knew something was wrong. But, even still, he just couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Not yet, anyway.

"Not really, dad..." Troy replied, focusing on getting what he had originally come for. He hoped his father would take the hint and just leave him alone about the whole thing.

"Are you sure, son?" Jack asked. "It's like your mother and I always tell ya...You can always talk to us...About anything. We're always here for ya, Champ!" He added, hoping to coax Troy into telling him what was wrong.

"_Champ..." Ha! Yeah, right! I certainly don't feel much like a champ right now..."Chump"s more like it! _Troy thought to himself, bitterly. "Yeah, I know, dad. And, I appreciate that-really, I do! But, I just don't feel like talking about it, right now. But, I promise, when I do, I'll let you know, okay?" He explained, hoping to appease his father enough to get him off his case about everything.

Nodding reluctantly, Jack replied"Okay, Sport..." He watched as Troy smiled slightly in relief that he had given in. For now, he would just have to content himself to just respecting Troy's wishes and trusting him to come around and come to him on his own terms.

"Thanks, dad..." Troy replied, grateful that his father decided to respect his wishes. Once the popcorn and drinks were ready, he gathered everything on to a tray and started to make his way back upstairs when he turned back to face his father, again. "Oh, and dad?..."

"Yeah, son?" Jack asked, turning to face his son.

"Could you do me a favor and just not mention Ryan for a while?" Troy asked, nervously, hoping his father wouldn't ask for an explanation.

"Sure, son..." Jack replied, hoping that all of his questions would be answered in due time. Whenever that would be.

"Thanks, dad..." Troy replied, turning around to head back upstairs.

Walking back into the room, Troy set the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed. Passing Gabriella her drink and setting the popcorn in between the two of them, he asked "So what did I miss?"

Shaking her head slightly as she took a sip of her drink, Gabriella explained "Not much. They all just woke up in the house and are still trying to figure out how they got there and all that..." She answered, catching Troy up on all that had happened in the movie, thus far, before getting up to shut off the lights.

"Oh, okay..." Troy replied settling in to enjoy the movie. For a while, they just watched the movie in comfortable silence. Troy was enjoying Gabriella's company. He was glad that they were able to remain such good friends even after they broke up. In times like this, Troy was thankful he had friends like her to take his mind off of everything that was going wrong in his life. For tonight, at least, he could forget about his world crashing down around him after Ryan had dumped him and he could just enjoy himself.

About halfway through the movie, Troy turned to Gabriella and said "Gabriella?"

Turning to face Troy, Gabriella replied "Yeah, Troy?..."

"I just wanted to thank you for coming over tonight. I just really didn't wanna be alone." Troy explained. "I just needed something to take my mind off everything with Ryan..." He added, sadly.

"Listen, Troy...Whatever happened between you and Ryan, I'm sure you two'll work it out..." Gabriella replied trying to reassure him.

"I don't know, Gabby...I just really don't know..." Troy replied, his mind drifitng back to Ryan's words. "Some of the things he said tonight...It just sounded so final...But, at the same time, it doesn't seem like it's really over...I don't know...Maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part..."

"What exactly _did _happen between you two-if you don't mind my asking..." Gabriella replied, curious.

Sighing, slightly, Troy just stared straight ahead as he replied "He said that I was changing. That I'm not the same guy I was before those U of A guys showed up. ... He said I wasn't the same guy he fell in love with..."

The last part was released on a choked whisper. Turning his face to look at her, Gabriella could see his piercing blue eyes dulled with pain and shimmering with unshed tears.

"Well..." Gabriella began, trying to be honest with Troy while still being gentle about it. "You have been kinda taking him for granted. I know you don't intend to, but, you act like those college basketball guys are more important to you than your friends and even Ryan. I know you don't mean to, but, that's the impression you give everyone...I mean, remember what you told me when I first came to East High? About how everyone just knew you as 'the basketball guy'? That you wanted to be known for more than just basketball?" She asked finally. Taking Troy's silent nod as a sign to continue, she added "Well, right now, you're only giving them 'the basketball guy'...How can you expect them to see sides of them that you never show?" Gabriella finished, hoping she was getting through to Troy. She knew how much he and Ryan loved each other. She hated to think what might happen if they never worked things out between them and moved forward.

Troy appeared pensive. He appeared to be taking what Gabriella was saying to heart. Thinking it through in his mind. He wanted to protest, argue, but-deep down, he knew she was right. "I don't even know who I am anymore..." He finally replied. "If I can't even answer _that _question, how can I ever expect him to take me back?" He asked, his voice small and broken.

Now, it was Gabriella's turn to appear pensive. "Well...I think you'll find both answers in each other." She replied, vaguely, hoping Troy understood the point she was trying to make.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, a look of genuine confusion etched into his features. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I think once you figure out who you are, you'll know how to be the kind of man Ryan would want to be with." She explained thoughtfully.

Again, Troy appeared pensive. He looked as though all of what Gabriella was saying was sinking in. It was all starting to fall into place. Everything was beginning to come together and make sense. "Thanks, Gabriella...I appreciate that..." He replied. "Listen, Gabby...Could you do me a favor and not say anything about the break-up for a while...If I know Sharpay, she'll probably be spreading the word as we speak. That'll be bad enough. Plus, I'd just like to avoid the subject of Ryan altogether for a while, if it's all the same to you..." Troy asked.

Nodding understandingly, Gabriella replied "Sure, Troy..." She knew it would be hard for Troy to talk about Ryan for a while.

With all of that cleared up, they just sat back and enjoyed the rest of the movie. Troy was grateful for Gabriella's company. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he had been left alone in a time like this.

After the movie, Gabriella decided to turn in for the night. They said good night while Troy cleared away the glasses and popcorn bowl and set them aside and Gabriella returned to the guest room to turn in.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Troy kicked off his shoes while pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the laundry basket. Pulling his jeans off and leaving his boxers, Troy climbed into bed, pulling the covers up over him. Lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, Troy found sleep to be impossible. His mind was flooding with various memories of his time with Ryan. Some were good, others were harder to deal with. Knowing that it was over brought tears streaming down his cheeks. A few hours later, he finally managed to cry himself to sleep.

_The next day..._

The next morning, Troy gave Gabriella a ride to work. Walking into the kitchen, Troy got himself a plate of breakfast. Sitting down to eat, he watched Taylor take Gabriella into a corner. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but, he could see an angry expression on Taylor's face.

"I tried calling last night, but, your mother said that you were spending the night at Troy's...Now, I'm not a prying kind a girl, but, just for the heck of it, I was wondering what the hell you were doing spending the night with your ex-boyfriend! Or hell, with anyone else for that matter!" Taking a deep breath, Taylor tried to calm herself before continuing "Look, it's not the fact that you spent the night with him that bothers me...It's the fact that you didn't tell me!"

By this time, Troy could tell the conversation between the two girls was headed south _fast_. _I'd hate to see them end up like me and Ryan..._He thought to himself as he got up to see what was going on between the two girls.

"I'm sorry, Taylor...But, Troy's my friend and he said he needed some company..." Gabriella replied, lamely, her eyes downcast.

"What's goin' on?" Troy asked, concern and confusion etched into his features as he looked from Gabriella to Taylor, waiting for an explanation.

Rounding on Troy, Taylor asked "Why the hell did you have Gabriella spend the night at your house last night?!"

Sighing, Troy replied "Look, I admit, I _did _have Gabriella spend the night last night..." He replied, reluctantly deciding that it would be best to explain the whole story of what had happened between him and Ryan leading up to inviting Gabriella over.

Little did he know, that the subject of his conversation happened to be walking by the kitchen just in time to hear the accusation and confession. Upon hearing the confession, Ryan felt the burning sensation of tears in his eyes as he turned and ran as far away from the kitchen and from Troy as possible.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Troy continued "...But, nothing happened, okay? I was in pretty bad shape last night..." Troy paused a moment to take a steadying breath as he added "...Ryan broke up with me last night after the baseball game...I just needed some company, that's all... I just didn't wanna to be alone...That was the only reason I had Gabriella over. All we really did was talk about where I went wrong with Ryan and how I can make it right."

Taylor's face softened immediately as she realized Troy was telling the truth. She was overcome with sympathy for her friend. "I'm _so _sorry, Troy...I guess I just let my jealousy get the better of me...I shouldn't have snapped at you like that...At least not without getting all the facts, first."

Shaking it off, Troy replied "it's okay...It's understandable...We all get a little jealous from time to time..." He added, trying to ease the tension a little.

"Thanks, Troy..." Gabriella replied, smiling slightly. She was grateful that Troy had come to save the day. She wasn't sure what she could have told Taylor to satisfy her without breaking her promise to Troy.

"Hey, after what you did for me? Anything!" He replied. It was true. After the way she had been there for him in one of his more desperate times of need. Even though they had broken up, he still loved her. Just more like a sister than anything else.

Meanwhile, Ryan continued run until his legs gave out in a deserted are on the golf course. Collapsing to his knees, he allowed his face fall into his palms, as the tears flowed from his eyes and began flowing through the crevices created by the spaces between his fingers. After a few moments of just sitting there sobbing into his hands, Ryan managed to slowly calm himself enough to shakily rise to his feet. Looking around with a look on his face of a man who had lost everything. He looked lost; like a man who had lost all hope. He then began to sing the story of his heartache.

_Well I wonder could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
You were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time _

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do _

_Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away _

_I remember date and time  
It was May twenty fifth  
Sunday twenty five after nine  
In the doorway with your case  
No longer shouting at each other  
There were tears on our faces _

_And we were letting go of something special  
Something we'll never have again  
I know, I guess I really really know _

_Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away _

_The day you went away  
The day you went away_

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do _

_Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away _

_Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
How could I carry on  
The day you went away  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away_

_The day you went away  
The day you went away_

As he finished singing, he turned Sharpay coming toward him. "Ry?...What's wrong?" She asked her voice and eyes full of concern. Looking into Ryan's eyes, she could see them shining with both shed and unshed tears.

"She spent the night with him..." Was all he could manage in a choked and broken reply. _I heard it...I just can't believe it..._ Ryan thought to himself. He felt as though he had lost all hope. He had even begun to believe what Sharpay had told him about the break-up lighting a fire under Troy's ass. _Oh, it lit a fire, all right...Just lit the wrong one..._ He thought, bitter sarcasm dripping from every word.

Meanwhile, Sharpay just looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?...What spent the night with who?..." She asked, trying to get to the bottom of what was bothering her brother.

"Gabriella...She spent the night at Troy's house last night..." He replied, his voice small and broken, yet, thick with emotion at the same time. "I overheard them talking about it in the kitchen after Taylor confronted Gabriella about it." Ryan added, still not taking his eyes off of the ground.

Sharpay stood staring at Ryan in shock. _How the hell could Troy do that to Ryan?! I mean, it was bad enough blowing him off-not to mention all of his friends-to go hang out with those damn college basketball guys. Especially after the way he promised he would never hurt Ryan! But, now he has the nerve to go and have his ex-girlfriend spend the night at his house?! Oooh Troy Bolton is so far beyond dead! _"Oh my God!..." She whispered, her voice softened by shock. "Ry...I'm so sorry..." She added, taking her twin brother into her arms, holding him close in an effort to soothe and comfort him.

_Later that evening..._

It was the end of Troy's shift and he was heading out towards his truck when he a familiar voice call his name in an angry screech. Turning to face the source of the screech, Troy replied "Yes, Sharpay?" He asked tiredly, desperate to go home. _And probably cry myself to sleep all over again..._ He added silently to himself.

"Perhaps you could explain to me why the hell you would have Gabriella spend the night at you house the same night my brother breaks up with you!" She snapped her furious reply. If looks could kill, Troy would have been long gone by now after all the daggers Sharpay was glaring at him.

Not really wanting to relive the whole experience all over again, Troy sighed as he reluctantly replied "Look, Sharpay...I'll admit that, yes, Gabriella _did _sleep over at my house last night. But _nothing happened_, okay? She called me shortly after Ryan broke up with me. I needed a friend and she was just the first one to become available. Things would have gone down the exact same way if it had been Kelsi or Chad or any of the other Wildcats who had called instead of Gabriella. I just didn't wanna be alone..." Troy had to pause a moment to gather his composure, before continuing, as his voice was growing shakier and shakier as he went a long. Finally, he added, "Hell, Gabriella even slept in a completely separate room! She slept in the guest room while I slept in my bedroom!" He finished, mildly agitated that he having to defend himself and justify his actions for the second time that day.

Sharpay stood there, listening to Troy's story. As she listened to more and more of it, her face went through a series of varying expressions as it transformed from irritated to interested. By the time Troy had finished speaking, Sharpay appeared to be actively listening to what Troy had to say. Troy had the feeling that if he had said much more, she would have been hanging on to every word he said. "Oh, really? After the way you've been acting lately, you really expect me to just believe whatever you tell me? Especially after the way you treated my brother? You don't have a whole lotta credit with me, Troy..."

Troy was down right angry by now. "Look, Sharpay! I 'expect' you to believe the truth! That's how it happened! Believe what you want, but, that's exactly what happened! Now, if you're done interrogating me, I'm going home to shower and then probably cry myself to sleep over memories of your brother!" Troy yelled, snapping after all the stress he'd been harboring since Ryan had dumped him. He hadn't meant to let slip that last bit about Ryan, but, he was just too upset and too tired and hurt to care.

Sharpay just stood there in shock at Troy's angry outburst. She hadn't expected such a genuine reaction out of him. She was about to speak when two more figures approached them.

"He's telling you the truth..." Greeted one of the figures who later revealed herself as being Taylor.

"She's right..." added the other figure who was then revealed to be Gabriella. "Troy's telling you the truth, whether you wanna believe it or not. He was in a pretty bad way, last night. I was just trying to be there for a friend...If asking a friend for some help makes Troy a bad person, then, yeah...I guess he's guilty as charged." She added, slightly agitated at the way Sharpay was coming down on Troy.

_Sorry if this seems like a cliffie, but, my good friend, Marie will pick this back up the first chance, she gets, I'm sure...I guess you'll just have to wait until then...Sorry, folks! Brit_


	4. When

"When Ryan's Gone"

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing! I make no profit from this story! I am not in any way, shape, or form affiliated with High School Musical nor do I calim any of the characters used in this story. This was just for fun!

**Rating:**  
PG-13

**Genre:**  
Romance/Angst

**Pairing:**  
Tryan

**Lyrics Used:**  
"When" by Shania Twain

* * *

_**When**_

Sharpay gaped at the trio. _Are they really being serious?_ The looks on their faces were answer enough.

"Look, Sharpay...Like I said before, if you're through interrogating me, I'm goin' home..." Troy replied bluntly, too tired and frustrated to argue with the blonde drama queen anymore.

"Troy, listen..." Sharpay replied, catching Troy turning to climb into his truck. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm being harsh with you. But, you need to understand how much you hurt my brother-"

Slamming the truck door, Troy rounded on Sharpay and cut her off angrily. "You think Ryan's the only one hurting, Sharpay?!" He was too tired and upset to hold anything back anymore. "Well, newsflash! He's not! I cried myself to sleep, last night thinking about Ryan! In case ya hadn't noticed, _he _broke up with _me_, Sharpay!"

"After you started blowing him off to hang out with those basketball guys-" Sharpay cut in, her own temper rising after she had recovered from the shock of Troy's explosive confession.

"That _your father _set me up with!" Troy fired back, holding his ground. "You know -as well as Ryan-that I was only working toward the scholarship thing!"

"And, they turned you into something you're not! Troy, you think Ryan _wanted _to break up with you?! No! He didn't! He hated it! He _still _hates himself for it!" Sharpay replied.

"I'm done here." Troy replied. He was sick and tired of fighting with Sharpay and everyone else. He was just plain sick and tired of everything in general. Turning back to his truck, Troy climbed inside. Slamming the door shut, he fired up the engine and took off.

"Troy!" Sharpay shouted, futily trying to change his mind. "Damn-it!" she half-screamed in frustration as she headed off in the direction of her own car.

Taylor and Gabriella just rolled their eyes as Taylor slipped an arm around Gabriella's waist. Smiling, Gabriella followed as Taylor lead her off in the direction of in the direction of Taylor's car and everybody proceeded to go home.

Later that night, Troy lay in bed, tossing a plush basketball in the air; his mind focused on winning Ryan back and where he went wron in the first place. He was too preoccupied to motice his father walk in until he spoke.

"What's the matter? You're usually takin' these right off the grill..." Jack Bolton light-heartedly asked his son, indicating the fresh plate of ribs in his hands.

"Dad? Do I seem different to you, this summer?" Troy asked, wondering if his friends and Ryan weren't the only ones to notice the transformation that _he _was even beginning to believe had taken place.

"You dress a lot better. That's for sure." Jack responded, not really seeing the full picture his son was trying to paint for him.

"Maybe my friends are right. Maybe I have turned into a jerk with new shoes." Troy replied, hoping to clarify what he was getting at.

"New shoes not a new kid. Where's this comin' from?" Jack asked, curious as to what could be bothering his son.

"Look, dad. I appreciate you and everybody else trying to help-really, I do-there's just...something I need to understand, I guess, before I can talk to you or anybody else about this." Troy explained.

"Well, what is it? I mean, maybe I can help you figure it out." Jack reasoned, hoping to coax Troy into telling him what was wrong.

Troy sighed as he appeared contemplative. He contemplated telling his dad about everything. Sighing, Troy decided he would have to tell him sooner or later. _Might as well get it over with..._He thought to himself. "Ryan dumped me." Troy deadpanned, taking a sudden interest in the carpetingas he say up on the edge of the bed, turning away from his dad.

Jack Bolton was shocked to hear Troy's response. He couldn't believe the young couple could ever split up. "Did he say why?" Jack asked, trying to understand exactly what was going on with Troy and Ryan.

At his dad's question, Troy froze and momentarily shut down. When he finally spoke, his voice was small and broken. "He said that I'm not the same man I used to be. He said...He told me I'm not the same Troy Bolton he fell in love with."

Jack immediately knew this wasn't a problem that was going to go away on it's own. Nor would it be easily remedied. "Well, you have been kind of taking him for granted, not to mention the rest of the gang." He reasoned, trying to help Troy figure out what he needed to do to make things right.

"Gee, thanks, dad...You've really been a big help." Troy replied, his voice now laced with sarcasm.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that, yes, you have changed in how you've been treating Ryan and your friends...But, that doesn't mean that you can't make things right. Sure you may have made a few mistakes, but, who hasn't? You can fix this, Troy. I know you. I know you're pretty good at setting things right when you put your mind to it." Jack explained, hoping to encourage his son to clean up the mess he'd made.

"But, how do I do that? I wanna show Ryan how I feel about him, but, I don't know how to make him listen to me and hear me out." Troy reasoned. He knew his dad was right, but, he didn't know how to go about it. To be honest, he wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

"Well, think back to when you and Ryan first started dating..Try to remember _that_Troy Bolton." Jack explained. "Look, Sport. I know you. And, I got a lotta faith in ya. And, I'm absolutely sure you're gonna figure out the right thing to do." He added.Jack Bolton knew his son. He knew it was just a matter of time until Troy and Ryan worked things out.

"Thanks, dad. I really appreciate that." True sincerity this time. With that, Jack Bolton clapped his son on the shoulder with a proud smile as he left the room.

After his father left, Troy threw himself back on the bed in a combination of frustration and defeated. Looking over to the side of his bed, Troy picked up his accousic guitar he had received for Christmas a few years ago. He mostly saved it for situations like now. Strumming on the strings, he began singing the words that came to his mind. It was his way of dealing with stress.

_If elephants could fly I'd be a little more optimistic  
But I don't see that happening anytime soon  
I don't mean to sound so pessimistic  
But I don't think that cow really jumped over the moon  
When will I wake up?  
Why did we break up?  
When will we make up?_

_When money grows on trees  
People live in peace  
Everyone agrees  
When happiness is free  
Love can guarantee  
You'll come back to me-that's when_

_I'd love to wake up smiling-full of the joys of spring  
And hear on CNN that Elvis lives again  
And that John's back with the Beatles and they're going out on tour  
I'll be the first in line for tickets-gotta see that show for sure_

_When will I wake up?  
Why did we break up?  
When will we make up?_

_When money grows on trees  
People live in peace  
Everyone agrees  
When happiness is free  
Love can guarantee  
You'll come back to me-that's when_

_When will I wake up?  
Why did we break up?  
When will we make up?_

_When money grows on trees  
People live in peace  
Everyone agrees  
When happiness is free  
Love can guarantee  
You'll come back to me-that's when_

Several hours later, when he had finished singing, Troy set the guitar aside. Lying back in the bed, he eventually fell into fitful sleep as thoughts of Ryan brought a fresh batch of tears streaming down his face. The last thought to cross his mind being _I gotta make things right..._


End file.
